User blog:Xxdenmexx/The most stupid story, Ep. 1: Introducing Jennifer
Hi! :D, welcome to the first episode of the most stupid story! This is not the first time I make coach stories, you can check the next threads on the Fun & Games board: *Ban This User XIV, XV, 16, 17, 18, 19 *Stupid Questions V (RIP Stupid Questions IV), VI, VII, VIII, IX *Wrong Answers 3, 4 *No Thread *Yo yo yo! Party in CHAAATTTT!!!! *Type Whatever You Feel Like! *YO YO YO IT'S ANOTHER PARTY IN THE CHAT! Whatever, check my Coach personalities blog to know the characters, because I m not introducing them, Jennifer will later be added to that blog, now enjoy this bullsh*t. The most stupid story, Ep. 1 The JD boys were telling pranks... really bad pranks Zack: So I tell her: "Croatia" :v Alex: Ummm, good? Zack: :D Stacey: Now that I think it, where s Mary? Chris: Arrested Stacey: Why? Alex: For almost breaking my f***ing neck. Stacey: I... don t think that s enough to arrest someone but ok... *sees a moving truck* who s moving in? Alex: How am I supposed to know that? Stacey: You re a pretty boy, you should obviously know Alex: That doesn t make any sense. A girl gets out of the truck Stacey: She looks young... Zack: She looks like she s your age Stacey: I would talk to her... but nope, I m not that social :p Chris: Mary would Alex: Yes. A police car appears, and Mary get out of it Mary: Yo! :D Chris: Weren t you arrested? Mary: Yeah... but I ********* one of the policemen and they set me free :p, it was also an accident, because I didn t wanted to jump onto Alex s neck Stacey: You did WHAT!? Mary: I jumped onto Alex s neck, thinking it was Chris s Stacey: Not that! Mary: I- yo who s that girl over there? Stacey: That doesn t ma- Mary: Gonna talk to her! *goes into where the girl is* Stacey: But- Chris: Told you The conversation... :v Hotncold_coach_1_big.png|Hello! :D Problem_coach.png|Hi! Ummm who are you? ._. Hotncold_coach_1_big.png|I m Mary, But you can call me Mary Problem_coach.png|Ummm ok? I m Jennifer... Stacey (in the distance): What the f*ck is she doing!? Alex: Being Mary. Zack: In other words, being a dumb*ss Hotncold_coach_1_big.png|Do you want to meet my friends? Problem_coach.png|Sure... Both girls are coming Stacey: Wait, they re coming here!? Chris: Shut up and dance with me be nice Mary: Hi guys and Zack! Zack: Lick my balls. Stacey: Weren t you gay? Jennifer: I- Mary: I want to introduce you to my new friend: Jennifer! Jennifer: Hello... Stacey: Sup Chris: Hi Alex: *spanish accent* ...Hello. Jennifer: Oh my- *-* Alex: ? Jennifer: *-* Alex: ... Jennifer: *-* Mary: So... Jennifer: Oh, yes, I m Jennifer... Zack: Hello... Jennifer... The end :v Opinions on this? If it was a piece of sh*t, don t be afraid of telling me on the comments. Qcep ep qcd pqjoq Next episode. Category:Blog posts